


Birthday wishes

by elfiethewicked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Keith, M/M, is mentioned, the bonding moment, this is cuter than its sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/pseuds/elfiethewicked
Summary: Lance wants to wish Keith a happy birthday, but fails.





	Birthday wishes

It was two minutes before midnight and Lance stood shifting his feet outside Keith’s door. He was going to do this, he was going to be the first one to wish Keith a happy birthday. He didn’t know why it mattered so much to him, but he wanted to be the _first_. The seconds ticked closer and at 12:00 am on the dot he swished the door open and jumped in.

“Happy Birthday Mullet, I said it first!”

“uhm…”

First he only saw a very confused looking Keith and then he took in the rest of the scene. Keith was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, polishing his knife and Shiro sat on a chair opposite him, looking straight at Lance. They looked as if they had been interrupted in a conversation but Lance was still to confused himself to feel any shame of interrupting them.

“… actually, no. You did not say it first” Lance felt his face fall. Of course, Shiro would’ve wished Keith happy birthday before he could. He looked at his feet and started to back out the door.

“You could still wish me a happy birthday?”

“No, it’s too late, no it’s not point.”

“ ... no point it wanting me to have a happy birthday?”

“ _Of course,_ I want you to have a happy birthday I just... I wanted to say it first.”

“Why?” Lance did the mistake to look at Shiro when he asked. Shiro was wearing an incredibly smug facial expression. Oh god, he knew. Lance wasn’t exactly sure wat Shiro knew, but he _knew_ and Lance was screwed.

Lance felt heat sneak up his face making him blush profusely “Eh um... I just”

Shiro looked even more smug now

“Yes?”

Now Lance makes the second, (or third?) mistake of the night; he looks at Keith. Keith is looing directly at him with wide eyes filled with confusion.

_God, he is so cute._

The sudden thought makes Lance blush even more and he panics. He is pretty sure he looks like a tomato. He looks at Keith again and his brain melts.

“THEREISTOTALLYNOREASONFORTHATHAVEAGREATBIRTHDAYKEITHGOODBYE”

He is out the door before he can take another breath.

 

Keith and Shiro are left in stunned silence. Well, stunned silence on Keith’s part, but Shiro’s felt more like smug. Why was he so smug? What did he know that Keith didn’t. What was there to know about Lance not wanting to wish a happy birthday anyway?

“Well, are you going after him?”

Keith officially gave up on understanding anything, ever. “Why would I-“

“GO!”

Keith actually left. Mainly to get away from Shiro’s knowing face. He wandered around the castle for a while, afraid of going back to his own room, should Shiro be there. He heard muttering and slamming from the kitchen and decided to investigate. He peeked around the corner, hoping to find Hunk experimenting with some new recipe. Instead I found Lance muttering “stupid , stupid, stupid” while he violently slammed food goo onto a piece of what looked like bread.

“Lance?”

“Hunk? Shit, you won’t believe what I just did”

“Eh... not Hunk”

Lance spun around and promptly dropped his sandwich.

“Uhh Keith, what are you doing here”

“Shiro sent me looking for you” Keith said before he could think and watched how horror flashed on Lance’s face.

“He did what!?”

“I was gonna go after you either way,” Keith lied.

“Why?”

“Why did it matter so much that you got to say happy birthday to me first?”

 

Lance had actually wondered that himself and thought it through. He contemplated lying, but Shiro _knew_ and he would never let it go and it would only get worse if he didn’t tell him. He knew Shiro could be worse than Pidge if he wanted to. Oh god, please don’t let Pidge know about his ever.

“I just wanted you to notice me I guess, when all the others come up you won't have time for me and I thought that if I told you first you would remember.”

Keith just stared at him for a moment, and Lance wanted to sink through the ground.

“Hey, I’m not the one that forget things” Keith said softly with smile.

“What do you mean?”

“The bonding moment?”

“Actually…”

God when would he shut up, Lance thought. Why had he said that?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_

 

“You what? You, you, you remember?”

“Sort of?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because, I was embarrassed okay? I didn’t actually remember first but then I did and I didn’t want to admit it because how do you say that? Oh, by the way, remember that time we held hands and you cradled me in your arm? Fun times, mind doing that again?”

“You… want to do it again?”

“Oh, god. I was not supposed to say that. Like ever. I’m just gonna go to the air lock and throw myself into space because, wow.”

“Wait Lance hold up!” Keith shot out an arm to stop Lance.

“You like me? Is that why you wanted to wish me a happy birthday first?”

“Yes! Okay, that’s why, would you let me go”

“No.” Keith smiled and pulled at Lance’s arm until he could wrap his arms around him.

“See this wasn’t so hard to ask for, was it?”

Lance couldn’t help but smile and bury his head in the crook of Keith’s neck. He smelled like, well like something Lance couldn’t place but he liked it.

“Does this mean you like me back?”

“Yes, you moron. And if it makes you feel better Shiro never actually wished me a happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment down bellow.


End file.
